Matt
Matt is a second generation member of the Dependable Task Force and the assigned son of Chase, while his canon second father is Kody. He joins the group as a Wyvern Rider and later promotes to a Malig Knight. Profile Matt first appears in Paralogue 8 at the Sky Pillar, trying to find the legendary Dragon Ascent in hopes that it will help him locate his fathers. Coincidentally, Chase led the rest of the DTF to that same pillar in hopes of finding the same artifact. The group is attacked by Zinnia and after the fight Matt is reunited with his father. Over the course of the war, Matt often shows over-protectiveness toward Chase, which usually ends up doing more harm than good. He takes multiple hits for Chase and even goes so far as to attack Grace for killing Chase's Pegasus, although it is later revealed that future!Chase died due to this and Matt wanted to prevent the same thing from happening. Personality In Game Base Stats Base Growths Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone *"Is this something we can use? I'd better ask Father..." (item) *"Ha! I'm in top form today! Let's do this!" (surge) Asking - Normal *"Someone seems to be in a good mood. Did Father give you a compliment?" (happy) *"Father told me I need to get a hobby for after the battles. What do you like to do when we're not fighting?" (free time) *"I'm supposed to be learning how to fight well with others. What do you say to helping me with that?" (team up) *"This might be a strange question, but do you have any dreams? What are they about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Didn't you see? Father and I were both in excellent form today!" (happy) *"I try and see if I can help Father out...but most of the time I just end up taking care of my wyvern." (free time) *"If that's what you want, sure! I've been told I need to try working better with others." (team up) *"My dream is to make sure all the people I came back to save make it...and I want to make it with them." (dreams) Asking - Parent *"Father/Mather! Let's train! I promise I've learned a lot since last time." (train) *"I've recently gotten some gold, and I want to buy something for you. Is there anything you'd like?" (gift) *"Father/Mother, are you okay?! If something's hurt you I swear I'll end it right now!" (concern) *"Now that you're alive, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me a story about yourself..." (story) Replying - Parent *"Training with you would be an honor! I promise to do you proud!" (train) *"Oh Father/Mother, just seeing you alive is a gift in itself." (gift) *"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just thinking about all the stuff we left behind in the future." (concern) *"Everything in the future is dark, even during the day. Something about the state of the kingdom left the sky black with despair. I"m still getting used to the sunlight." (story) Roster Possible Endings Matt: Grateful Son : With his task fulfilled, Matt bid his family farewell as he set out on a new mission. He didn't make it very far before settling down in a small village and befriending a young couple who would later name their son after him. He then vowed to protect this boy with his life. Trivia Gallery Matt heroes art.png Annoying Wyvern Child - Attack.png FEH Unit Builder - Matt.png Annoying Wyvern Child - Crit.png Category:FERP Category:Characters